Down The Rabbit Hole
by AW555
Summary: Based on Alice and Wonderland :Kagome was a 15 year old girl when she played Hide and Seek with her brother and hid in the well. Little did she know, the well was no ordinary well, but a portal to a whole nother realm with demons, fairies, vampires, other
1. Chapter 1

Title : Down the Rabbit Hole

Summary : Based on Alice and Wonderland :Kagome was a 15 year old girl when she played Hide and Seek with her brother and hid in the well. Little did she know, the well was no ordinary well, but a portal to a whole nother realm with demons, fairies, vampires, other mystical creatures and a light purple sky. What else will she find in this world?

Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha, anyone in it, or Alice in Wonderland. I also don't own any thing I use from Alice in Wonderland. I just own two cats and a hermit crab. I also don't own any songs I use in this story. I really just don't own anything I would get sued for if I didn't say I don't own it.

Story

Kagome giggled as she looked down the dark and hollow hole in the ground. Of course the well would make a perfect place to hide. She looked around the well house before climbing down the shakey ladder. Once she got to the last few steps, she jumped down. Kagome did not notice 1.the pinkish light that surrounded her or 2. That the well got remarkably brighter and now had live vines in it.

Kagome waited for 10 minutes, but after not hearing her brother's yells she decided to go check on him. As she climbed up the ladder, she still didn't look straight up. Only did she realize she wasn't in Japan anymore, when she climbed out of the well and saw all the trees surrounding it. Her eyes widened as she looked around.

"Where's the well house? Where am I for the matter? And Where on earth is Souta?" she fumed.

She sighed as she realized she obviously wasn't finding Souta, none the less her house anytime soon. As she sat down on the side of the well, she looked up at the sky. Only at that moment did it dawn on her, she might not be in Japan anymore.

"A purple sky…but that only happens in books…..what if I'm in another world or something? Maybe I found a black hole or something in my well," Kagome said to herself, "Well I guess the only think I can do is go look for someone to tell me where in the heck I am and how to get home."

She stood up and started to pick a direction. She finally ended with West, and so she took off West. As she was walking, she grew bored. Kagome then remembered a song she had heard about the west.

(8)And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West(8)

After an hour of walking, she decided to take a break. She never noticed the dark figure that was following her till she heard a voice call to her from a tree nearby.

"Girl, what is your name?"

Kagome jumped at this and looked up to the stranger with wide eyes. It was a very handsome man with long black hair and piercing red eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked him.

He smirked at her before replying, "I believe I asked you first."

"My name is Kagome, now will you give me yours?"

"My name is Naraku, a pleasure to meet you," he told her, "What is a human girl like you doing alone in this forest?" he asked.

"Well first, what's with the human crap, you're human too, second, it's a free country I can do what I want if I want to walk through a forest I damn will, and third how did you get up in that tree without me noticing?"

Naraku blinked at her before laughing, "You? Laughs Think? Laughs Human? Me? Laughs more,"

"And just WHAT is so funny mister?" Kagome asked, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Silly girl, I am no human."

"Then just what are you Mr.Highandmighty?"

"No, I am a powerful mystical creature," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? And I'm the President of the United States, get real. I don't know what drugs you're doing but I want some," she told him, laughing.

Naraku glared at her before huffing.

"I don't know what drugs YOU'RE taking but the village you're heading to in such a hurry is FULL of dog demons ready to eat you for supper. I would stop laughing and decide how to not get myself killed if I were you, for you're too far inward to leave, they've already sensed you, yet you're too far for them to do any damage. What a little mess you're in no?" and with that, the mysterious stranger named Naraku disappeared.

"Wait, where are you? NARAKU? HOW DID YOU DO THAT? ARGH JERK," she shouted before stomping off in the same direction was heading for in the first place.

Two Hours Later

After three long hours of walking from the well and two long hours since she talked to the strange man named Naraku, she reached the town full of "Dog demons". She laughed to herself at that thought.

"Man was he crazy or what?" she snickered.

Before she could say another word, one strong arm was around her waist and a hand over her mouth. She was tied to a tree and gagged before she could even think to fight back. So, Kagome sat, wide eyed and confused, tied to a tree. Only did she react when a man with puppy ears walked up to her. She glared at him and struggled in her ties.

The puppy eared man glared back before talking to the man who obviously was the one who got her into this mess.

"I'll let you have her for 50 gold pieces. She has been known for being in business with the dark fairy and smell, even has his scent on her. She can give you dirt on him I'm sure. So, will you take her?" the brown headed man asked.

Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled in her bonds even more. Who on earth was this dark fairy and what on earth did her scent have to do with it?

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at the wolf demon in front of him.

"First wolf we see if she really knows anything and if I get something useful from her, you get your money," he told him.

Kouga sighed and nodded before taking Kagome's gag off. Kagome, of course as a kidnapped person would do, was about to tell Kouga off, but Inu Yasha cut her off with his questions.

"Look, I really don't care who you are, how he found you, or if you are innocent or not. Answer my questions and you'll live deal?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kagome glared lightly at him but nodded.

"Alright, first do you know a man named Naraku?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, why would he care? Naraku didn't seem that bad of a guy….

"And don't even think about lying to me cause I'll know it," Inu Yasha warned her.

Kagome nodded before she replied,

"I just met Naraku two hours ago, but we only said a few words. He asked me my name and I asked him his. Then he told me he was a "Powerful Mystical Creature" and I laughed at them. So, he tried to scare me with this, "There's a village full of evil dog demons up ahead, beware," then he disappeared."

Inu Yasha looked at the human girl weirdly.

"What?" Kagome snapped.

"Why do you not believe in mystical creatures and dog demons?" he asked her.

"Because where I come from, we're not crazy unlike the people here it seems…." she grumbled the last part.

Inu Yasha's ears twitched before he frowned.

"Where exactly are you from?" he asked.

"Japan,"

"Jawhat?"

"Japan, you know that tiny island country beside China? This ringing a bell?" Kagome said with sarcasm.

Inu Yasha shook his head and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows again.

"Ok, you answer me some questions. Where am I and what is the date?"

"It is the year 2062 and this is the country of Rushain. While this world is called Lesloover. Are you trying to tell me you're from another world?" Inu Yasha asked her.

Kagome nodded,

"Another world and time, My world is called Earth, I live in the country of Japan and it was 2005 when I left," she told him.

Inu Yasha stood up and gave Kouga his money.

"This one is interesting I think I'll keep her. Thank you for your business," Inu Yasha said before he untied Kagome and walked, her in his arms, into the village.

Once inside the village, many citizens were outside, watching and whispering at the pair.

"Is Lord Inu Yasha taking a human pet?"

"What is Lord Inu Yasha doing with something as weak as that,"

Inu Yasha ignored the whispers but yet Kagome could not. She bit her lip at some of the comments while flipping others off behind Inu Yasha's back at others. Soon, they left the village and were walking on an old dirt road.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"To my home," he replied.

Kagome sighed but soon changed her attitude as she saw his "Humble home".

"YOU LIVE IN A MANSION?"

Inu Yasha winced and dropped her clutching at his ears.

"DON'T YELL WOMAN,"

"WELL YOU ARE DUMBASS,"

Inu Yasha growled at this comment while Kagome looked down and apologized. He rolled his eyes before picking her up again and taking her to his gigantic house. He kicked the door open before setting her down and closing it.

"You will be staying with me and my half brother till I am content alright?" he told her.

Kagome fumed at this but wanted to hold off being killed for a little while, so she nodded.

"I have to warn you about my half brother. He's not like other ..people and he can be very cruel. So. It'd just be wise to avoid him," Inu Yasha warned her.

"Um..do I get my own room?" she asked sheepishly.

Inu Yasha blinked before nodding.

"Yeah, I forgot about that, here I'll show you the rooms you can pick alright?" he told her rubbing the back of his head.

Inu Yasha showed her about 10 rooms she could choose from and she picked the one that had the most color. It was a light blue room with oak furniture, black bed sheets, and red satin curtains. It was almost the size of two of her room at home. He left her to explore her room till he "Settled some things" as he said. Firstly, she looked through the closet. It was a huge walk in closet, full of women's clothes.

"So, that's why he had to show me the ones I could pick." Kagome whispered to herself.

With Inu Yasha

"Sesshomaru, you in there?" Inu Yasha asked as he knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

Sesshomaru opened the door and glared down at his little brother.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Look, a girl is staying with us and I want her to be ALIVE when she leaves alright? So, no killing the human," Inu Yasha told him.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Another pet of yours I presume?"

"No," Inu Yasha snapped, "She is different from the other humans and she interests me. Maybe if you can get off your high stool, she'll interest you too."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother who was now walking down the hall. 'Either this girl is really interesting or my brother is slipping..hmm most likely the ladder' With that Sesshomaru went back into his room, deciding he'd check this girl out for himself that night.

AW555 : Yes that was only the beginning this is a technically one shot but it might be really long so I decided to break it into parts. I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. Tell me what you thought!


	2. Demons Are Real Ch1

AW555 : I've got a few reviews on this story, and I'd like to thank those people for them. Since I'm too lazy to write them in every single site I'll just do it once for all the sites.

Fan Reviews

Mihiro Sohma : Thank you for your review and I'm glad you thought it was funny since I was trying to add a little comedy . Don't worry Kagome isn't going to end up with Sesshomaru. It's a secret on what's going to happen at the end, but I can't tell you right now cause you know..it's a secret :D. Hope you enjoy the update!

Media Miner Reviews

Machi Kimura: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's the update you wanted. I tried to get it out as soon as I could. Hope you enjoy it!

Lilcar2: I'm glad you enjoyed it and yeah I thought an Alice in Wonderland fic would be pretty original. Plus, I like the story of it, a regular girl going into this world that we're told isn't real. Anyway, here's the update and I hope you enjoy Reviews

QT102 : Thanks for reviewing, yeah I thought it'd be an interesting idea to test. Plus I felt like writing, (though I should be working on my ten thousand stories that are in the hiatus pile) and wanted to do something no one had done before. I was thinking about doing something with Willy Wonka….but that might be a little too weird..heh anyway here's the update and I hope you enjoy! OH and if you've read the above reviews then you'll know I can't tell you exactly what happens to Kagome but I will say that the feelings are Kag/Inu. Reviews

StarlessSkies : Thanks for your review. I'm glad you found it humorous, as I told Mihiro, I tried to make it have a little comedy since Alice in Wonderland has a little comedy in it though it's not a comedy book. I think all stories should have a little comedy in it. It lightens the mood and let's you fully enjoy yourself. Anyway, sorry I blabber sometimes. I hope you enjoy this update, I tried to do it as soon as I could!

AW555 : For everyone else, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review if you liked it!

Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha or anyone in it. I don't own Alice in Wonderland or the idea for it. I just own two cats and a hermit crab.

Story

Kagome wondered and searched around her new room for a good hour, looking through every crook and nanny she could find. Once she was done, she went out to the balcony connected to her room.

"Wow," she gasped as she looked out at the view.

She could see for a good ten miles. The room she had picked was on the south side of the mansion, which was where the cliff was. She got a little dizzy as she looked down so she decided to go back in. As she turned around, she hit a hard chest.

"Girl, what is your name?" the owner of the chest asked.

Kagome took a step back and looked up at the owner to see a man that looked weirdly like Inu Yasha, but without the ears.

"My name is Kagome and may I ask who are YOU?" she replied.

"Hm, I am Sesshomaru the HALF brother of that moron that brought you to our home," he told her.

Kagome nodded and tried to step around him, but he grabbed her before she could.

"What does my brother find interesting about a lowly human like you?" he cocked his head to the side as he asked this.

Kagome ripped her arm out of his hold as she replied,

"How in the heck should I know, I'm not the weirdo who thinks he's a demon, that dragged me here, then forced me TO STAY."

After this was said, Kagome walked into her room, and slammed the door that lead to the balcony right into his face. She could hear his growl from her bed, but she didn't pay any attention to it. Instead she opened her door before peering out. She thought she remembered where Inu Yasha's door was because she was getting very hungry anyway.

Kagome walked down the long hallway to what she thought was Inu Yasha' room. She knocked on it quietly then waited. After about thirty seconds she knocked again but louder. After five more knocks Kagome was getting fed up so she yelled,

"COME ON INU YASHA I'M HUNGRY SO BE A GOOD KIDKNAPPER AND GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT."

Something tapped her should so she turned around. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you yelling at the laundry room?" he asked.

Kagome just stood there for a few moments before closing her eyes, clenching her fists, and counting to ten.

"Please Inu Yasha, I've already been molested by your brother and I don't feel like messing with you, will you PLEASE get me something to eat?" she asked.

Inu Yasha decided to ask her later about how his brother molested her as he led her to the Dining Room. Inu Yasha had a maid cook dinner while he asked her a few questions.

"What exactly did my brother do to you?"

Kagome blinked at this question being a little late to her.

"He wouldn't let me go inside my room from the balcony cause he grabbed my arm and then he asked why you were interested in a human and I thought he was crazy like the whole lot of you," she told him.

Inu Yasha's eye twitched at the lost comment before he sighed.

"You really don't believe in demons do you?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, "Why should I?"

Inu Yasha stood up and sliced the picture on the wall near Kagome clear in half with his claws. Kagome stared at the picture, wide-eyed and mouth wide open.

She back up from her chair and away from him.

"Yo-you really are a demon," she said.

Inu Yasha smirked at her with a nod, "Yeah, I really am. Want to know what Sesshomaru is?"

Kagome nodded and Inu Yasha replied,

"He's a vampire."

Though Kagome was a little bothered about this, a vampire was closer to a human then a demon so she was more worried about Inu Yasha.

"You wont..um kill me will you?" she asked him.

Inu Yasha laughed and shook his head.

"No, I have no reason to, now sit down."

Kagome nodded and took her seat, as Inu Yasha took his on the opposite side of her.

"Now if you're not from our world, then how did you get here?" he asked her.

"Well I was playing hide and go seek with my brother and I decided to hide in the well. So, I jumped down and when I got out of the well I wasn't in Japan anymore." she replied.

Inu Yasha nodded before furrowing his eyebrows and staring at the table. At that moment the maid came in with their drinks and meal. Through the meal Inu Yasha was very quiet. Kagome didn't really care since she was very hungry and stuffing her mouth full of food.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru growled as he felt a sharp pain in his nose. He quickly turned and flew to his room to make sure his nose wasn't broken. It wasn't so he decided to not hurt the girl since he was technically in her personal space and a little harsh with her. He decided to go see his brother about why the girl was here. He had to be nice to the little brat so he at least wanted to know why.

Sesshomaru, not able to find his brother in his brother's room, decided to check Inu Yasha's favorite place in the mansion, the kitchen. Instead of in the kitchen, he heard noises in the Dining Room. He peaked into the Dining Room to see his brother cut the picture in half. I really liked that picture too…hmm he thought to himself.

Then, he listened to his brother's and the girl's conversation. Once the food was brought in, the conversation ended. Sesshomaru walked away from the door, now very interested in the girl too. If she was from another world, then what magic had brought her here? And for what reason had she been led to him and his brother? As these thoughts bore into his mind, he walked back to his room to wait till he could speak with his Inu Yasha.

Back With Inu Yasha and Kagome

When Kagome finished, she wiped her mouth and cleared her throat to tell Inu Yasha she was through. Inu Yasha looked up at her for the first time in thirty minutes.

"Just leave them there and the maid will get them….and I was thinking tomorrow morning maybe I could travel back to the well and you could try to go back through?" If it works, then I can try to get through and see your world. How does that sound?" he asked her.

Kagome's eyes lit up at hearing she might be going home, but the thought of him being there…not so good. She could always trick him somehow. Plus being home with him was better then being home at all right?

"Sure, that sounds great, thanks," she said with a smile.

He nodded before standing up.

"Well, it is getting late so I guess you should head to bed. I'll wake you in the morning for breakfast and then we'll head out soon after that,"

Kagome smiled at him before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Inu Yasha," she called to him.

"Goodnight…" Inu Yasha sighed as he knew his brother would be wanting some answers.

He walked up the stairs to his room and to a very long night ahead.


	3. Home Again The End

AW555 : Well ladies and gents I've FINALLY got to writing the last and final chapter of Down The Rabbit Hole. If you guys want a sequel then please tell me. I don't want to make a sequel if no body wants one . that wouldn't be too smart. Well, I hope you guys like the ending and I'm sorry it took so long. I've moved to a different house and it's been stressful.

Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha or anyone in the show, Rumiko does. I like to borrow Sesshomaru and Naraku sometimes though .

Story 

Kagome woke up the next morning groggily. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, before getting out of the bed. She locked her bedroom door, not wanting to be interrupted, then she took a nice long shower. Once she got out, she got dressed in her old clothes (Since she didn't want to wear the fancy clothing in the closet). Kagome brushed her hair with a brush that she found on the dresser in her room. She wondered if anyone had used it before but needed to bad to be grossed out. She unlocked the door and walked downstairs to the dining room. She was surprised to not find Inu Yasha there stuffing his face since there was food on the table. Kagome sat down and began to eat breakfast.

She dug into the sausage and biscuits first, then the scrambled eggs. Last of all, she ate the crunchy bacon. She guzzled the tea that had been placed beside her.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," a voice said from the entrance of the dining room.

Kagome gasped in surprise and looked up. Inu Yasha was standing in the doorway smirking at her. She blushed lightly.

"Sorry, I was hungry," she said.

"Yeah, I noticed," he said back, as he sat down opposite to her and ate his breakfast.

"Soooooo, are we going to um leave when you're done?" Kagome asked him.

Inu Yasha looked up with egg sticking out of his mouth. He slurped it into his mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you that eager to get away from me?" he asked with light anger in his voice.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit in shock. Did he not want her to leave?

"No, of course not. I just miss my family," she said sadly, looking down at her plate.

Inu Yasha nodded,

"I can understand that I suppose."

After Inu Yasha finished, he motioned for her to follow him as he walked out of the dining room. She followed him until they reached Sesshomaru's room. She glared at Inu Yasha.

"Nu uh, no way is HE going with us," she hissed.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

"No he's not going with us I'm just telling him that we're leaving. Is that alright with you?" he asked her.

"...Yes..." 

"SESSHOMARU, ME AND KAGOME ARE GOING TO FIND THE WELL, I'LL BE BACK LATER," Inu Yasha yelled.

Sesshomaru opened the door and death glared at Inu Yasha.

"Yell at me again and I swear I'll slit your throat," Sesshomaru growled before slamming the door in Inu Yasha's face.

Inu Yasha turned to Kagome's raised eyebrow.

"That's his way of saying bye I'll miss you," Inu Yasha told her.

"Ah," she said before following Inu Yasha, who was now walking away.

They walked for a hour and a half till they came to the spot where Kouga had sold Kagome to Inu Yasha. Kagome glared at the tree she was tied to and Inu Yasha snickered.

"Do you remember which way you came from?" Inu Yasha asked her.

Kagome looked around and pointed to the east.

"I was traveling west so I think I came from that way," she replied.

Inu Yasha nodded and picked her up bridal style. She blinked at him and began to struggle.

"It'll go faster if I carry you since you're eager to see your family," he told her before he took off towards the east.

It took two hours before Kagome saw something that was familiar to her.

"The Well!" she cried out and pointed to it.

Inu Yasha landed beside the well and let Kagome down. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha with a blush and looked at her feet.

"Well...I guess this is it...thanks for everything," she told him.

Inu Yasha shrugged and smirked.

"It was nothing, not like I did much for ya anyway. Will you come back?" he asked.

"I..don't know. I might if the well will let me...well...goodbye for him," she said, beginning to get in the well.

Inu Yasha grabbed her arm, swung her around, and kissed her, before pushing her in the well. Kagome sat at the bottom of the well, touching her lips. He had kissed her! Then he had pushed her into the well! She grumbled , still touching her lips with one hand as she climbed out of the well and into the well house.

"Well, at least the well worked," she said with a sigh.

Kagome decided, right then and there as she stood in front of the well house, she would go back to the magical world. When she went back, she would show Inu Yasha what a REAL kiss was too. She smirked to herself as she walked to see her family.

The End

AW555 : If you would like a sequel please tell me .


End file.
